


A Soothing Touch

by pastelryro



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelryro/pseuds/pastelryro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William has a panic/anxiety attack before a show</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soothing Touch

William panicked. This wasn’t like his usual pre-show nerves or jitters. The Academy Is… is due on stage in thirty minutes and William finds himself cowered in the corner of the venue bathroom, not bothered by the grime on the walls. This show wasn’t like any of their others, this one was the biggest and most filled up arena of the band’s entire career.

It’s thirty minutes until stage and Gabe is searching everywhere for William, wondering where the fuck he could be when he bumps into Mike who is doing the same thing.

“Do you know where William is?” Gabe puts his hand on Mike’s shoulder to stop him in his tracks.

“I was just looking for him myself, Gabe, so no. I think he might be in the bathrooms but I’m not sure.”

“Okay… don’t come with me, I’ll go.”

——

Gabe makes his way towards the bathrooms and when he reaches them, he hears a quiet sobbing from inside. He steps around the corner and sees William curled in the corner, shaking and crying.

“Guillermo…” Gabe whispers, stepping closer to the boy.

“G-Go away.” William mumbles.

“What’s wrong, Guillermo? C’mon, mi querida, tell me.” Gabe sits down next to William and gently touches his hair, moving it out the way of his face as it had fallen in front of it.

“N-No. Please l-leave.” William goes to wipe his eyes but his hands shake too much. Gabe reaches forward and delicately wipes William’s cheeks, taking William’s hands in his and kissing the back of each. He rubs his thumbs over the back, hoping to sooth the shaking. 

“Tell me what’s wrong, Bill. C’mere...” Gabe lets go of William’s hands, causing the smaller boy to whimper slightly at the loss of contact, but Gabe quickly scoops him up and sits William on his lap with his head resting in the crook of his neck and his legs brought up to his chest. 

“P-Play with m-my hair. It calms- calms me down.” 

“Of course, mi sol.” Gabe begins to run his fingers through William’s soft hair, and William takes Gabe’s free hand with his own and holds it in his lap. “Please talk to me, I can’t help if you don’t tell me.”

“T-The show, G-Gabriel. There’s s-so many people.” William whimpers slightly and squeezes Gabe’s hands.

“That’s it? You’re gonna be fine, Guillermo, they’re gonna love you like they always do.”

“W-What if I s-screw up, o-or-or sing the wrong l-lyrics, or fall, or-“ William starts breathing heavy.

“Bilvy, Bill, Billiam, calm down, baby. Do you know how ridiculous you sound?” Gabe looks down and locks his eyes with William’s glistening ones. “You are not going to screw up, I know for certain.”

“B-But, G-Gabriel, I-“ William’s hands tighter further and his breathing increases more.

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s alright.” Gabe wriggles his hand out of William’s grip and lifts him so he’s straddling his lap. He pulls him back down and rests his head in the crook of his neck. William throws his arms around Gabe and clings tightly. Gabe begins to run his hand through William’s hair again and his other hand creeps under William’s shirt, rubbing small circles on the bare skin. “Breathe, mi querida, you’re fine. I’m right here, you’re okay.”

They stay like that for what seems like hours, William in Gabe’s arms and Gabe whispering soothingly in his ear. It’s about five minutes later when William’s breathing rate returns to normal and his sobs are mere rare hiccups and quiet sniffling. 

“T-Thank you, Gabanti.” William whispers.

“I’m always here when you need me, Bill.” 

“I’m s-still scared.” The smaller boy sighs, hand coming up to bury itself in Gabe’s curls. Gabe pulls him back from the place in the crook of his neck and takes William’s hands in his.

“You are Billy B Beckett. You are the most talented man I know, and you have the voice and face of an angel, okay?” William blushes furiously, ducks his head, and giggles. Gabe feels his chest tighten. “There’s my angel.”

“Shut up.” William giggles again and his head falls to rest on Gabe’s chest.

“You are though.” The taller man gently pulls William back up. “You’re beautiful.” 

William ducks his head again and smiles widely. Gabe thinks it outshines the sun. He tilts the boy’s chin up and smiles adoringly at him. He leans forward, pressing his lips to William’s and the boy’s hands come up to bury themselves in Gabe’s curls once more. Gabe’s hands fall to rest on William’s sharp hips and he slowly rubs circles into the bare skin there with the tips of his thumbs. William shuffles forward to get closer to Gabe attempting to deepen the kiss and their crotches brush together, causing Gabe to gasp.

“Don’t get too hard, Guillermo. You still have to go on stage y’know.” Gabe teases, pecking William’s lips once more before standing them both up and brushing them down. 

“Maybe after?” William bites his lip and looks up hopefully at Gabe.

“Tell you what, you do a show that blows me away and I’ll blow you away, how’s that?” Gabe tucks William’s hair behind his ear.

“How do you plan to do that?” William asks, tilting his head to the side.

“I guess you’ll have to wait and see, won’t you? But I’ll make it worth it.” He winks.

“Gabey baby, you tease.” 

“C’mon, let’s get you on stage.” Gabe takes William’s hand and leads him out the bathroom and towards where the rest of his band is waiting and ready to go. “Go knock ‘em dead, mi pequeño león.”

William glances around quickly before pressing a kiss to Gabe’s cheek. He takes a few running steps towards the band before turning and running back to Gabe. He quickly plants a messy kiss to his lips, whispering a quick ‘I love you’ before running off to his awaiting band. He doesn’t look back as Gabe sees him take a deep breath before taking the mic and walking out on stage.

**Author's Note:**

> short, bad, and unedited n*ice


End file.
